Camping
by Sakyla
Summary: Rose and Scorpius met on a muggle field trip. Would they kill each other or are they going to snog together in their cabin?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I don't own the Twilight character's name either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into Muggle Studies and slap down my books and took my seat next to my best friend, Claire. Claire had been my best friend for five year, every since the first day of school. I met her on the Hogwarts Express and I was excited when she was sorted into Gryffindor with me. We had Muggle Studies with Ravenclaw, like this class. Sometimes we study with Hufflepuff but never the Slytherins ever since two years ago when a seventh year Slytherin almost kill a Gryffindor in DADA. Most of my classmates are seated when Professor DingDing walked in.

"Class, we are going to have a special field trip for all the Muggle Studies class in fifth year," Professor DingDing announced. Everyone exchanged looks and Claire gave me a wtf-is-she-up-to look.

"We will be camping in a muggle camp for a whole week," she continue. Half of the class looked excited while the other half groaned. I can't image living in a place without magic for a whole week. My mom was Muggle-born but I barely know anything about it due to my dad. He wasn't against the Muggles, just very confused.

"Everyone will choose their cabin partners now, minimum of five and maximum of seven per cabin. I will also assign you groups of people you will be participating with in camp. You'll have to spend most of the time with your group partners. Wands cannot be used unless for emergencies during camp. The camp owners know nothing of our identities so don't blow it," Professor DingDing blabbed on but none of the people in our class was listening. Everyone was too busy deciding camp partners.

Claire and I bunked in with our classmates, Renee, Bella, Angela, Esme, and Jessica. (I used names from Twilight because I'm a Twilight fan don't worry, this story have nothing to do w/ vampires) I barely know them more than my classmate but its better then sharing a cabin with Ravenclaws.

I wonder what will be the outcome of this trip. I'll get to meet all sixty fifth years taking Muggle Studies. I am not exactly the popular type, in fact, you could call me a total nerd. I inherited from my mother and I hoped that the other fifth years won't laugh at me.

As I was deep into my thoughts, I realized someone had approached me. "Hey, Rose," my cousin Al said, "Are you excited for this trip? I hope we'll be in the same group." I faked a smile and nodded. I wasn't totally sure what will happen on this trip but I'm sure it'll change my life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry its so short but I've got a science test to study for. This is just a quick intro.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters or the Twilight names.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday night, I sigh. So tired but I've got to pack all my stuff into my suitcase and get ready for bed. Mrs. DingDing said we're leaving eight o'clock sharp the next morning. I looked over the info she handed out earlier. It had the Longmen Campsite's logo at the top. The first page was the rules of how to behave during camp.

shooting fireballs at each other

pushing/shoving/killing during the hike

using magic unless it was an emergency

attack the teachers without permission

each other with respect

cannot go into the girls' cabin

7. Boys cannot go into the girl's shower area

8. Boys- when showering, do not aim at each other

9. Girls cannot go into the boy's cabin

10. Girls cannot go into the boy's shower area

11. Lights out on time

I was sure Claire and I would go to sleep on time but the other girls in our cabin was complaining about it. The next page was a map of Longmen Campsite area. I flip to the page that I needed, the supple list.

1. Backpack and suitcase

2. shirts, pants, and shorts

3. hat

4. Swim suit and sun cream

5. Towel

6. Shoes and sandals

7. Jacket

8. Water bottle

9. Notebook and pen

10. Flashlight

11. Soap

12. Shampoo

13. Toothbrush

14. Toothpaste

15. Hair brush

16. Plastic bag

17. Shower slippers

I looked over the list and grab my suitcase. I folded five T-shirts and pants into the suitcase. Then I grab a jacket and some towels and put it on top. I took a small bag and put in all my toothpaste, toothbrush, hair brush, and soap. I looked over at my damp swimsuit. I got it wet today and it's still not dry. I'll put it in tomorrow first thing in the morning. I looked over at my backpack and put my notebook, pens, hat, and flashlight in there. The other girls in my dorm were already packed, fast asleep. I lied down and drift deeply into sleep.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up and looked around. No one else was there. I hurried slipped on some clothes and brush my hair. I ran down to the Great Hall and no one was there. "Crap!" I said out loud. I ran upstairs and grab my suitcase and my backpack. I rushed down to the outside of Hogwarts. Flitch was there at the door and I quickly explain my trip. Luckily, my class hasn't left yet. Everyone was already on the bus ready to leave. I ran on and sat in a seat next to Al.

"Why are you so late? We almost left without you." Al asked as he reach into his backpack to grab something. He handed me a sheet of paper with the everyone's name sorted into teams. Mrs. DingDing sorted us into six group. Al was in group two with Claire and I was in group four. My group leader was Angela and there were seven other people in my group, Justin, Sam, Jane, Mark, Jessica L., Scorpius, and James. The only person I know was Justin, who was in Gryffindor.

The bus stopped an hour later. Professor DingDing announced that we should understand the muggle way of shopping. She handed us some muggle money and guide us to a place call a "department store" named Seven-Eleven or Eight-Twelve or something. I saw lots of shelves with muggle snacks on it. I looked over to see a place selling noodles. I grab a pack and paid for it. I was so hungry because I missed breakfast. Al bought some candy and Claire bought a pack of gum.

We went back to the bus to eat. I opened up the noodle that was in a paper cup. I reach in and it was dry! "OMG!" I exclaimed. Al looked at me and saw what I was holding up. The noodles were hard and dry shaped like a cube.

"How are you going to eat that?" Al asked looking curiously over the piece of dry noodle.

The bus already hit the road so I have to somehow deal with the noodle. I try biting it and it won't budge. Claire thought of smashing it into pieces so it will be easier to chew but Al thought the idea was stupid. Professor DingDing walked over and saw the noodle. She shook her head and took the noodle to the trash can. She explain that I was suppose to ask the employee at the department store to pour hot water in it. But I barely listen when she was explaining because I was so hungry. Angela bought some chips so I stole some when she wasn't looking. I wish we were at the camp sooner.

I fell asleep and Al woke me up. I sat up and saw that everyone was getting their luggage and getting off the bus. I jumped up from my seat and quickly grab my stuff. I got off the bus and found Claire, who was on another bus. Professor DingDing introduce us the camp cousler, Mrs. Abram. Mrs. Abram was tall with brown curves down her back. She was wearing sneakers and a t-shirt. She guided us to the pavilion were we put our stuff down so we can eat at the restaurant. I almost flew to the restaurant when Mrs. Abram said lunch was ready.

I sat at the round table that had a card that said Group Four. I grab a stool and sat down. Sam sat at my right and Jane sat on my left. The others sat down and I spotted Angela. Next to Angela sat a boy with blond hair and long bangs. His bangs reach his eyes and his hair combed nicely. His skin was pale white and he was very thin. He was wearing a black shirt and white shorts. His seat was across from mine but his eyes was fix on the table. I shift to the left and ask Jane who that was. Jane was a Hufflepuff so she had classes with the Slytherins. She told me that was no other than the popular, Scorpius Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Longmen was the camp I went to a few months ago. I met someone in another class that reminds me of Scorpius and that's why I wrote this story.


End file.
